Being True to Yourself
by King Spike Rules
Summary: A request from my good friend, Lexboss. After finding a young boy in a alley on a rainy night, Gazelle decided to take the young boy in and quickly get a liking of him. So much, that she reveals a secret about herself and with his help, opens up to the rest of the world about the true here. Oneshot.


**Hey, King Spike Rules and this is a one shot for Zootopia with Gazzel x a Human Boy. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was a rainy night in the city were anything can happen, Zootopia, and many of the residents were going about their nightly routine with their family or going out with their friends. But for a world famous pop star, she was busy being in the middle of recording her newest single in side her record label. She was smiling as she sang into the microphone and was dancing around the sound room, shaking her hips with her short red skirt flying around. As she was singing on in her session, the monkey on the other side was rocking his head along with her singing and mixing the music in with her vocals to make it perfect, and soon the music began to wind down and she stopped she looked at the window to the booth.

"How was that?" she asked him smiling as he looked at her for a few seconds before looking down at his mix board and did a quick listen of her last take.

"Yeah, it's perfect." he said smiling as he gave her a thumbs up and she smiled wider as she headed over to the door as he asked, "Would you like me to call your driver?"

"Would you, that would be great." she said smiling at him as she put on her coat and blew him a friendly kiss as he smiled back at her as he picked up the phone, and called to her driver that she was on her way. After a few seconds of riding the elevator and rocking on her feet, she arrived at the lobby and began to head to the front door as the guard waved at her good night. She waved back as she stepped out and saw that it was pouring rain, but her driver was already walking towards her with a umbrella in hand. She smiled as he offered her his hand to help her down the few steps and she took it as she walked down them as she walked towards the limo with the driver walking next to her. Once they reached the car, he took hold of the door and opened it for her. But before she stepped inside, she heard something and turned to look at an ally near by.

"What is it?" she asked as she turned her head around and listened for what she believed she heard coming from as she walked towards the ally, much to the drivers dismay as he followed her into the ally.

"I'm not sure what your heard madam." he said as he slipped in some mud and his pant leg got soaked as he continued, "But we should really be getting back to the car, we wouldn't be wanting you to get sick now would we?" Gazel let out a lite sigh as she ignored him and continued to follow the noise for a few moments until she came to a turned over trashcan.

"Hello?" Gazel called out as she stepped closer to the trashcan and looked around it for a few seconds before leaning down, looking into the can before gasping sharply before the driver ran towards her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he came next to her and looked into the trash can, gasping himself as he saw a young boy sitting in the can, shivering as he looked at them with a scared look in his eyes.

"Give me your jacket." she said to the driver, who quickly did as he was asked and handed it to her as Gazel slowly reached her hand out to the young boy with a sweet smile on her face as she said, "It's okay. We won't hurt you." The boy looked at her for a few seconds before slowly reach up and took her hand as she pulled him into her arms while wrapping the driver's jacket around him as she picked him up.

"I'll call 911." the driver yelled out as he ran back to the limo as she carried the young boy to it, soothing him as she rubbed his head and walking on while humming for him, rocking him to sleep as she did. A little while later, Gazel was sitting in the ER, soaking wet from the rain as she didn't even bother to ask for a towel. All her mind was on that young human boy she had found in the ally and hoping her was alright as his health was hanging heavy on her shoulders. After waiting for a few moments, a doctor walked out of the ER and looked around for a few moments before finding her, and she quickly took notice of him walking towards her as she stood up and nearly ran to him as she asked when she reached him, "Is he okay?"

"He's very weak at the moment, but he's okay and resting at the moment." he said smiling as she let out a long sigh of relief and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"So, when can he get out?" she asked him with an excited tone but he frowned a she looked over the paperwork in his hand.

"He doesn't have any known family and it seams he doesn't have anyone who wants him." he said as she frowned too before looking behind him and looking at the sweet young boy sleeping peacefully, and then her own smile appeared back on her face as she looked back at him.

"I'll take him home with me." she said as she walked past the doctor and went straight towards the boy's bed, holding his hand as she looked at him and smiled wider as she saw a smile appeared on his face when her hand touched his.

* * *

Two weeks have past since Gazel took a young boy home with her that she had found in an ally on a rainy night and everything seams to be going perfect. She found out his name was John and she happily gave him plenty of food to eat and brand new clothes for him to wear, and she was able to be more free with him around. As she had a secret she kept from most people and hoped they would not find out. It was a sunny morning as John ran down the steps to great her as she was cooking their breakfast.

"Hey sweetie." she said smiling as he turned to look at him and began to walk towards him with a plate of pancakes, swaying her hips slightly as he looked at her lower half and smiled as he could see he pussy lips. For you see, she loved to walk around with nothing on when no one else was around and even asked if she could around him, which he happily said yes too. And as she was cooking them breakfast, she was swaying her hips slightly and he was watching this smiling as he did. After finishing her cocking, she turned around avid walked over to him with a plate of food in hand as she said, "Here you go sweetie, enjoy. "

"Thanks mom." Hesaid smiling as he took a fork and began to eat his pancakes as she giggled white putting her own food down, sitting across from him and ate a little of hers as she watched him eat her cooking.

"So, how is it?" She asked him smiling and looking at his syrup covered face.

"There great mom. " He said assmiled at her avid returned to eating his meal, causing her to giggle at him.

"I can see that, and it seams you need a bath after this meal." She said smiling as he looked at her smiling avid blushed slightly as he continued to eat his pancakes. Once they finished eating, Gazelle walled up stairs with John following behind her as she opened a door, revealing a large bathroom with a marble tub in the corner. "Let's get ready for a bath. " she said smiling as she walked towards the bath and bent over to turn the water on, giving him a great view of her pussy lips and he blushed as he stared at them. As she checks the water, she turned around and saw him staring at her pussy lips as she asked, "Want me to join you? "

"Yes, please mom. " He said smiling as he began to remove his clothes while she giggled and removed her top, revealing her naked body and she turned to look at him. She gasped as she looked at his hard cock avid blushed as she looked from it to him.

"Am I the cause of that?" She asked him smiling as she looked at him and he blushed white he nodded yes. This made her smile as she walked over to him and knelt before him, placing her hand on his shoulder as she looked him in the eye before she said, "Let's hop in the bath and have a little fun." John smiled wide and hugged her tightly as he walked over to the bathtub with her in hand, and then hopped into the warm water and smiled as Gazelle giggled at him while she slowly stepped into the water.

"This water feels great mommy." he said as she smiled as he and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him and looked into his eyes as he looked up at her with his hard cock pressing on her stomach.

"Let's get started on that fun." she said as she moved towards the edge and propped him on the side of the tub with him sitting on it, and she slowly began to stroke his cock as she looked up at him and watched his cute smile before she leaned forward. She gave it a few licks before taking it into her mouth and began to suck on his cock, which made him moan out loud as he enjoyed it and petted her head as she smiled up at him before she began to suck on his cock a little harder then before. John moaned out loud as he held her head to his cock and he thrusts a little harder as she sucked on his cock a little hard, and looked at his pleasure filled face, which made her suck on his cock even hard and she began to finger her pussy with her free hand.

"O-Oh Mommy." he moaned out loud as he thrusts into her mouth a few more times before cumming into her mouth hard, which she happily drank and moaned as she came herself into the tub. Once he stopped, she pulled away from him and looked at him with a smile as she could se he was still hard.

"Want to do more fun?" she asked him smiling as he nodded as she stood up and stepped over before slowly sitting on his cock, causing them both to moan out loud as she felt his cock inside her pussy and he felt her pussy around his cock. They remained there for a few seconds before she slowly began to bounce onto his cock and he held onto her hips as to help her, causing them both moan out loud as they made love. He held her close with his hands on her hips and kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms around her as she bounced on his cock harder, making them both to moan out even louder and they could feel themselves getting close to cumming at her moved his hands to her face.

"I love you, mommy." he said as he kissed her lovingly on the lips as she kissed him back while he thrusts into her pussy a few more times before he began to cum into her womb hard. She moaned out loud as she began to cum around his cock and continued to kiss her son on the lips. He kissed her back and held her close as he asked, "Why don't you be the real you on stage?" She looked at him for a few seconds before smiling at him.

* * *

A week later, there was a huge concert in Zootopia and the whole crowd was chanting her name as Gazelle was in the back, looking asset the crowd and wondering they will react to her show tonight. As she looked out into the crowd, John came walking up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You ready for this mom?" he asked her with a big smile on his face as he looked at up at her and she turned to look at him, smiling back as she knelt down in front of him and kissed him on the forehead.

"As long as your with me, yes I am." she said as she heard the music start and she stood up, smiling at him as she walked out on stage and looked out at the large crowd that was chanting her name out. As she arrived at the center of the stage, she turned to look at John, who was smiling and giving her a thumbs up. "Are you ready for a great show tonight?" she asked and smiled as she heard the crowd cheer even louder, and so she continued, "Well, your are going to be in for one very special show tonight." And with that, she grabbed her red skirt and ripped it off, revealing her pussy lips to every one. The crowd was in shock as John walked out on stage while she started to sing her hit song, and once he arrived, he slowly laid her on the stage while taking out his cock and he thrusts into her pussy. This made the crowd cheer and yell at them to continue, which they did as she continued to sing her song and he thrusts into her pussy a little harder as he moaned out loud. In the crowd was a certain bunny cop with her twin sister and their wolf boyfriend as they were enjoying the show.

"Let's join her." Lucy said as she and Judy smiled before pulling off their skirts, and their panties as Lance smiled and kissed them both before they went back to enjoying the concert. John was thrusting into her a little harder as she was getting close to the end of the song and her on edge as he thrusts into her a little harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out loud as she cums all over his cock and the stage as the crowd cheer with her song ending thre. John moaned too as he began to cum into her womb and kissed her on the lips as she held him close, kissing him back for a few seconds while also holding him before she pulled away and he looked down at her as she said, "I love you, John".

"I love you too, mom." he said as he resumed in thrusting into her pussy lovingly and she went back to moaning out loud on stage as she started her next song, happy with the start of their new lives.

f


End file.
